pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Norminator/Script
The Adventures of Irving and Friend Episode 13: The Norminator / THE NOT TOO DISTANT FUTURE Next Sunday AD Jingle Singers: (Slowly) Doofenshmirtz *Cough* Evil incorporated! Doofenshmirtz: Dang it, even The Slacks have gotten old! Jingle Singers: Dude, we just have a cold ,we're only 24…well Jarred is 26 Doofenshmirtz: Oh Sorry, I'm getting old… Norm: Do you need a cane? Doofenshmirtz: *Sigh* That's cool. Norm: What's wrong, sir? Doofenshmirtz: It's just that…it's been like 5 years since i started this, and I still haven't taken over the tri state area! Norm: The 90001th time is the charm! Doofenshmirtz: No, yesterday was attempt #9000, so it would be 9001 Norm: That's what I said! Doofenshmirtz: Whatever. You know maybe I should just retire. I still have my retire-inator…Not the tire one, I mean the retire as in the stop working one. Norm: Retiring is for wimps! Doofenshmirtz: *Sigh* Yeah… if I stopped Perry earlier, I wouldn't be so bummed. Sure, he would of stopped me again eventually, but then I would have won once, then just gave up, since I at least felt victory! Norm: At least you have me! Doofenshmirtz: …That's worse! Norm: It's too bad you can't just make it so you beat him a week go. Doofenshmirtz: …Or CAN I? Norm: Yes. Yes you can. Doofenshmirtz: Then why did you say otherwise? Norm: To get the plot rolling. Doofenshmirtz: Ah, well that makes sense. Anyway, I think I know what I'm going to do today! I will send you into the past to stop Perry once and for all! Norm: Sounds like fun! Doofenshmirtz: Yea, here's the thing…you're not "evil" enough. Norm: What do you mean? Is it my face? Doofenshmirtz: You're face is fine. It just needs to be…eviler. Norm: Is It my shape? Doofenshmirtz: You're shape is fine, you just need to be eviler. …You need to be about 20% eviler. Norm: How will you do that? Doofenshmirtz: You'll see… *15 Minutes Later* Doofenshmirtz: Okay, it's done! Behold, no one in particular, my most evil invention…THE NORM-INATOR! Norm steeped out from the closet only he was completely white, and had glowing red eyes,.. Doofenshmirtz: It's just Norm, but with evil weapons…and the inator suffix! Norminator: What shall I do, sir? Doofenshmirtz: I want you to step through my new time portal-inator, and defeated your target. I set it for 1 week into the past. Norm: Why a week? Doofenshmirtz: If I send him too far, then I will have beaten him /too/ early. Too late, and it will seem boring after all this time, but 1 week ago, is just right! Norm: Very well. Doofenshmirtz: Now, go! Norm stepped through the portal and went to get rid of Agent P. / Little did Doof know, back in OWCA HQ, Monogram was sitting in his chair while using his secret Listening device (@ OWCA 2012) Monogram: ..Gasp! This is awful! Carl: What is it, sir? Monogram: ..Carl, if you ever scare me like that again, I will fire you. Carl: Sorry sir. Monogram: Anyway, we have a problem so big, I don't think we need agent P. Carl: We don't? Why? Monogram: You see, Intern Carl, 'Dr Doofenshmirtz has sent a new norm one week into the past to get rid of agent P. Carl: Oh no, what are we going to do? Monogram: Fight fire with fire! Carl: You mean we send our own robot into the past to protect Agent P? Monogram: I was going to say send you, but eh, that'll do Carl: As luck would have it, I built another norm in my spare time! Monogram: …You're unpaid, right? Carl: Yes. Monogram: Good, let's keep it that way. / A few minutes later, another Norm had been built, and Monogram has made a time portal to send him back,. Monogram: Okay, I dub thee, the N-1000! Carl: Nice name. This baby has some modifications. For example, he is now made of liquid metal, Monogram: Liquid metal? What will they think of next? Carl: Self lacing shoes? Monogram: Only 4 more years, carl. Carl: Now, step forth and head to the past to protect Agent P! N-1000: Very well, Sir. Carl: Sir? Squeeee! Monogram: This is why I don't pay you / Meanwhile, Irving and Albert were at home, just sitting around. Irving: Well Albert, it's been a fairly average last 2 days., Albert: E-yup. Irving: Why didn't we do any-AHHH! Albert: Huh? Irving: I just felt a weird sort…time lapse,. Albert: You mean you felt like…time just got…changed? Irving: Yea, how did you know? Albert: I just had that same feeling.. Irving: Odd, what just happened? Albert: Why do I have the feeling we are about to remember. 1 WEEK EARLIER SUNDAY: 11 AM The Norminator had stepped out of the portal., Norminator: Now, to find myself some clothes, maybe some jeans, those are nice., The Norminator walked across the street, until a saw a restaurant. Norminator: This should hold human beings with clothes. ..I sound too robotic. Wait, I am a robot. It walked into the restaurant, which was filled with evil scientists of all kinds. Rodney: Hey, look at the tin can! Dr Bloodpudding: Do you get dial up or windows 7? Norminator: Give me your clothes. Dr Lloyd Wexler: I didn't know you were a pleasure model! Norminator: Give it to me or you will pay. Rodney: Hmmm,how about "Nein"? Norminator: You have forced my...robot powers I guess. Norminator then used his robot powers to zap rodney's clothes onto him, minus the lower half. Rodney: Hey, why do I still have my pants? Norminator: Pants are for squares. Bloodpudding: That is true. Norminator also zapped another scientists sunglasses. Norminator: There, now the spoof is complete. Wexler: That is one cool robot… / Irving and Albert were outside, bored as all hell. Irving: You know Albert, I can't think of anything to do today. I mean, I st-I mean follow, Phineas and Ferb every day. I need to something on my own! Albert: I've told you to do that 9001 times! Irving: You have not!\ *CLIP SHOW THINGY* *Irving and Albert are outside during How it All began* Albert: You should do something without Phineas and Ferb Irving: You shouldn't even know them yet! *Albert is chasing Irving During Albert and The Spy* Albert: You should do something without Phineas and Ferb *Irwin is gaining on the 2 during Irvin's Fan* Albert: You should do something without Phineas and Ferb *Irving and Albert…hugging at the end of Happy Whatever* Albert: You should do something without Phineas and Ferb *Irving and Albert are fighting Satan* Albert: You should do something without Phineas and Ferb *END* Irving: That last one never even happened! Albert: Be that as it may, I still think you should do it. Irving: I will! Okay, on the count of three. Both: One...two...three! Both: LET'S DO THIIIIIIIIIIIIS! / At Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., in the present., Doof was working on something while he waited for Agent P. Doofenshmirtz: Dang it, why is this so hard? I just need to make this device that changes norm's directive so he will obey me for once! Norm: It's okay, I'm still awesome either way! Doofenshmirtz: Oh, forget this! Doof threw the failed device out the window, and it crashed on the pavement. However, this also sent energy waves through the city. And just as this happened, both the Norminator and N-1000 were at complete opposite ends of a street, unaware of the other. Just then, the wave hit them both.\ Both: I MUST DEFEAT /PROTECT …IRVING AND ALBERT. / The two nerds had finally decided on what to do…stare at the sun until; something happens. Irving: …I think my eyes are dying. Albert: You do know I was kidding when I suggested this, right? Irving: You were? Uh, I mean, of course! Albert: Sometimes I wish you had a brain. Irving: Okay, can I borrow yours? No wait, I'm not that desperate! Albert: I hate you. Just then, they heard a big boom from across the street. Albert: Irving! Irving: It wasn't me! They looked to see it was…The norminator! Norminator: I am the norminator, I have been sent to get rid of you. Albert: Let me guess, this is another stupid Phineas and Ferb invention? Irving: Uh...no. They've built robots before, but not one that…gets rid of people. Albert: And by get rid, you mean kill? Norminator: I have instructed not to kill, only harm if needed. You are too young to die. Irving: …uh, yes, yes I am? Albert: So, this guy is for real? Irving: Let's find out. Hey, can you love, laugh, and cry? Norminator: No. Irving: Yep, he's a robot. Albert: Do we run like idiots, or stand our ground? Irving: Run. Albert: Good choice. But just then, there was another boom, and they turned to see.. Man: Hello! Albert: Hey, he must have been sent to save us! Man: Actually, I'm lost. Do you know how to get to Elm street? Irving: No. Man: Oh, well oka-\ Then, he was pushed aside, and right there was…the N-1000 N-1000: Come with me if you want to not…die, I guess. Norminator: Hey, they're mine! N-1000: Shut up. Albert: …Hey, we're going to run in the house, that good robot can follow us if he wants. They ran into the house screaming,. They would of run further but they bumped into…Mom Irving: Mom, can we hide out in our house for about 20 years? Some robot wants to get rid of us! Mom: Aren't you a little young to have a killer robot after you? Irving: We don't have time for that gag! Mom: Well, you have fun with your "Robot", honey Albert: Mom, only I can embarrass Irving, when I do it, it's funny. When you do it, it's just downright cruel. Mom: …I'll see ya later. She then left to get away from whatever they were doing. Albert: I really hope that robot doesn't come and kill us! Irving: Don't worry Albert, we're safe! N-1000: Whatcha doing? Irving: Eh we're just hiding from a kill-AHHHHHH! Albert: No wait, this is the good one! Irving: Oh… I knew that N-1000: I am the N-1000. I have been sent to protect you from the evil Norminator. Albert: Why does he want to get rid of us? N-1000: I have only been informed of the basics. I'm the robot, not the programmer, bud. Irving: Well, someone has an attitude? Albert: Do you have any robot powers? N-1000: I made of liquid metal, which can shift into anything, and it is indestructible. Irving: That…is epic. N-1000: Indeed it is. Albert: Okay, so how bad is this Norminator? N-1000: He is packed with at least 96 weapons designed to defeat anyone. Irving: Sounds like this guy a force to be reckoned with. \ Albert: At least he's not- And right on cue, The norminator barged in. Norminator: I must defeat you. Irving: AHHHHHHH! N-1000; Get out of here. I shall hold him off.\ Albert: I'm on it! The n-1000 stepped up the Norminator. The evil robot glared at the shiny liquid metal "hero". The N-1000 changed his hand into a hammer, and tried to smash the technical disaster. However, The Norminator grabbed the hammer head with mighty hand and shoved it into the good robot's face. The N-1000 stumbled a bit, but soon regained his balance. He turned his hand into a shiny sword and slashed with strong arm of the Norminator,. N-1000: You will not stop me! Norminator: Oh, I will! The N-1000 grabbed the Norminator with its immense strength and held it over his head. N-1000: This ends now! / Irving and Albert had decided to hide out in the safest possible location.. Stacy: I'm glad you're here Albert, but what's the occasion? Albert: Oh…No reason. Just wanted to see my- Irving: An evil robot want to defeat us and a good robot is fighting him off. Stacy: …Is it Tuesday again? Albert: Sunday. Stacy: Oh, I see. Wait, why is there an evil robot after you? Irving: We have no idea. We figure it would be too much to handle if we knew the full details.\ Albert: So we're hiding out at your house until we can stop the evil robot. Stacy: Well, you can stay here as long as you like. And if that cyborg does show face, he's gonna have to answer to me! Irving: I doubt you can fight a robot. Albert: Well, it's the thought that counts. Stacy: So where's this good robot. Irving: Right behind you. N-1000: Hello. Stacy: AHHHHHHHHHH! N-1000: Scanning. Stacy Hirano. Age: 15. Height: 5'6. Gender: Female. Additional Information: Seems to be the girlfriend of one Albert Stommeling….My database must be malfunctioning, as that is highly illogical. Albert: HEY! Stacy: Okay, so this robot needs to beat up the Bad so this one can get out of here. N-1000: Bite my shiny metal- Irving: Okay, enough fighting. Stacy, where is your mother? Stacy: She's out at the moment with Ginger (AN: Eh, I'll go with the whole Ginger theory, it can't hurt) on some Mother-Daughter thing. She's doing it with me next week. Irving: WAIT! I want to talk with this robot some more. N-1000: What would you like to know? Irving: Do you…do whatever I say? N-1000: Yes! Albert: Irving, this is not the time to mess around! Irving: …Wave your hand. N-1000: *Waves hand* Irving: Clap! N-1000: *Claps* Irving: Yes! I have a buddy will do..ANYTHING! And thus, a song started up Irving: I have a little buddy who will do anything for me! He's a special little friend, and he's always so happy! He's also very snappy He's my mechanical buddy, Not just a titanium toy! He makes me such a happy little boy! I'm filled with so much joy! He's not a pirate who shouts Ahoy! he's not being coy. Yes, he's my robot friend\ He'll be there to the end He knows all the latest trends He's known as the N-1000 I… don't have a rhyme for 1000! I know that seemed quite laaazzzzy… But my memory of rhymes is quite haazzzy BRING IT DOWN, HOMIES! Irving: My robot friend! My robot friend! He really is quite helpful! He's my robot friend! My robot friend! My robot friend! He cleans up my room without a huge boom He's not gonna spread any doom He's a robot man His names not stan And he's in the band He's not very tanned! This song is gonna end! He's my robot friend! N-1000: I will obey him to the end Irving: You better believe it, punks (song ends) Irving: This is going to be amazing! Stacy: We kind of need to /hide/, not be all show-boaty. Irving: Sorry. Albert: Good, now who will be sleeping with whom? Irving: Yeah, you want to sleep with Stacy, right? Stacy: Yeah, Sorry but…I don't want the robot with the little boy. So, I think you should be with him, to make sure he doesn't try anything. Albert: But that means you will be with Irving! Stacy: I know Al, but I don't want the fear that a robot is with a little boy. You're a tough guy, you can handle the robot. Irving: But he's like my slave. \ Stacy: That's the bad part. Irving: So my song will never be mentioned again? Crazy Voice: BIG LIPPED ALLIGATOR MOMENT! Irving: …Where did that come from? Albert: *Sigh* We're not going to be here long enough to need to sleep anyway...but fine, I'll do it. Irving: Hey…where's Larry? / In the very next room, Larry reading a magazine, and all was fine…until Wanda's face showed up in place of the face of some model that was on the page. Wanda: Hello Agent L…Oh, am I interrupting something? Well sorr-hey, this a nice body I have here. Wish I could feel it. Well anyway, I see you are close to your owners. Well, as it turns, they have been targeted by an evil robot from the future. Yes, really. Thankfully, another one has come to protect him. But, you need to make sure he does not see harm of any kind. This is the single most important task I have given you, I trust you to do this. Godspeed. Wanda's face went away. Larry would of gone off right then and there. But he had second thoughts. He was only a rookie after all. Could he handle all this responsibility? Either way, Larry had to do this. Larry went off to do his duty / Albert was in his room with the robot. Albert: Okay, N-1000/ Just stay on your side, while I read my book. If the bad robot comes around, you fight him off and I will just figure out the rest. N-1000: Very Well. Albert: Thanks. The door cracked open. Albert: AHHHH NORMINATOR! Thankfully…it was just Larry. He had assumed Irving was in there. He was going to turn around and find Irving, but… Albert: Oh, there you are Larry. Hey, come over here. I need a flesh and blood being around here. Larry thought things over quickly. He figured that Albert was his owner too, so why not? Albert: *Sigh* Larry. My life isn't quite the greatness it should be. But, I do have that one happy spot who's name starts with an S and ends with an acy Hirano…I just ruined the whole "keep the name a secret thing". Drat. Larry rolled his eyes. Albert: You know Larry, I never have been with you alone before. You seem to disappear every day, before we can do anything. You always hang out with irving. But, eh I guess it doesn't matter. I mean, he's the one who really need the company. Poor nerd… Larry suddenly felt guilty .. Albert: You don't seem quite that bad, honestly. But, you don't do much. Though, you are a lemur. What are they supposed to do? Party with penguins? Irving always did get the better stuff…The best thing I ever got were those nun chucks It's a long story, but it's both a painful reminder, and a happy memory. But that's another story. Albert then noticed Larry crawling into his lap. Albert: Oh, you can stay there. You do seem kind of cute. I wonder what you think about.. Larry drifted off to sleep. Albert was a nice guy after all, at least to Larry / Meanwhile, The norminator had survived his last battle with the N-1000. He was now at the park, sitting on a bench. Norminator: This should be easy. Nerds are weak. But that darn Good guy was just too good. Evil should be a walk in the park. You blow things up, take over, and you are done. But it's quite hard. This evil thing isn't all that fun. Maybe- He was interrupted by a Call from Doof, on his wrist watch thing,. Norminator: Yes, sir? Doofenshmirtz: Have you made any progress in stopping your target? Norminator: No. This is getting hard. My enemy has been rather strong. Doofenshmirtz: Well, you need to be stronger! I need perry the platypus stopped, now! Norminator: Perry? But i- Doofenshmirtz: No buts! You must stop him, no matter what. Norminator: But this evil is thing is kind of- Doof then disappeared. Norminator: *Sigh* I hate my life. / Back at the House, Irving and Stacy were now in their room. Stacy: Normally I would tell you to stay on your side or something, but I'm not a jerk. I'm, nice to kids, so you stay where you please. Irving: Thank you. You know, I have never technically spoke to you alone when not being a fan boy, or doing anything else. Stacy: Well, you don't really seem to care about me, at least not until the whole…Albert thing happened. Irving: That is true. Yeah, Albert isn't the best person to live with. Stacy: He seems fine to me. Irving: Do you know he much he tortures me? How much he insults me? Stacy: Big brothers do that all the time. Irving: I know, but he seems to be it without being provoked. Ever since…something happened with Dad. Long story. Stacy: …Wait, Albert was like this after your dad left? Irving: Yes, but I don't see how it matters…Wait… Stacy: I do not know what airline food, but I can tell that pain of that loss, lead to him letting his anger and pent up feelings, out on you. Irving: I…never thought of that. Though I rarely think of Albert when he's not around. A little busy with Phineas and ferb. Stacy: Well, maybe you should take a break from them every now and then, and have some time with your brother. I mean, he is a nice guy when you get to know him. He has to be, or i…well you know. Irving: Yeah,…maybe you should. You know, I did wonder I but why Albert liked you see much…and I see it now. You're cool. Stacy: Thanks...For being the little brother of a man I love, i…tolerate you. Irving: …Thanks, I …let's check up Albert and the robot. / Albert was playing poker with the N-1000 N-1000: …go Fish? Albert: Wrong game. Irving and Stacy entered the room. Albert: Ohai Irving. Irving: Yo…oh there you are larry. Stacy: Oh, I've never seen this little guy before. N-1000: …Why do I do this? Irving: Do what? N-1000: Protect you. Why am I obeying orders given to me? Why were they given? Albert: Because an evil robot was after us! N-1000: But why was he after you? I wish I was him, killing looks like…fun. Irving: Well…Evil is sometimes sexy. Stacy: Yea, it is.. Albert: …Okay, "Stacy needs to be evil" jokes aside, being evil sucks. Just look at a person I can't say around Stacy. N-1000: I…think I'll…*Deep voice* give it a try! Irving: ….Oh crap. Stacy: …Should we run? N-1000: Yes, It's more fun to chase. I'll give you a 5 minute head start Albert: Will do. All: AJHHHHHHHH! They then ran out of the house as fast as their feet could take them. N-1000: And by 5 minute, I mean 5 seconds. I'm a liar, and lairs are evil. / A few miles away, stood the Danville lava pit. Due to an accident caused by both a Phineas and ferb invention, and doof one, a lava pit stood in a spot. Instead of getting rid of it, they built a steel shack around it so no one could fall into it, unless they couldn't read the "DON'T GO IN IF YOU LIKE YOUR SKIN, BRAIN, AND LIFE OVERALL" sign. Anyway, the 3 kids ran into it, hoping it was a good hiding place. Irving: Okay, we should be safe in this shack with a giant lava pit. Stacy: Do you listen to what you say? Irving: I drift in and out. Albert: Okay, I doubt a robot will come in here. The N-1000 and Norminator both ran in. Stacy: I doubt t'll ever get a car. Irving: It doesn't work that way. Stacy: …Of course. N-1000: Hey, this is my game. Get out Norminator: Actually, I would like to request that they not be harmed…by anyone. Albert: ..But, don't you want to kill us? Norminator: No. Being evil…does not suit my original programming. N-1000: Wow, we both switched sides. That's weird. Anyway, if you won't defeat them, I will! Norminator: That does not compute. Stacy: Come on, why would you to hurt us? We're so cute! Albert: Yes, she is…oh, and I guess Irving and I look decent too. Norminator: I do not know this "cute". Is it a Mexican dish? N-1000: Cute means appealing and delightful, and also attractive. My scanners say there is a heavy amount of it somewhere here, but I don't know where….most likely not from a pink girl. Isabella (Off Screen): OH COME ON! Norminator: Man, you got all the good stuff. Even liquid metal. N-1000: And that is why I will end you…then these kids are next! Albert: |Okay, just close your eyes so you don't have to see us being…defeated. I'll look because I am manly. They did as requested. N-1000: Then I shall give you a manly defeat…with a giant hammer.\ Albert: I should of closed my eyes. Just then, Larry burst in just quick enough to go into pet mode before being spotted. Albert: Larry! Save yourself! Irving: Larry? Is he okay? Albert: Uh…yes, for now. Stacy: Um…Al, can I be the one to have their eyes open? If the robot trys to hurts you, I must know about it so I can kick his robot chassis. Albert: …Eh, sure. I can't say no to you. Irving: Oh barf. Albert: *Closes his eyes* Stacy: Now go on larry! The N-1000 charged at the three… Irving: What's going on?~ I hope it's pleasant.. Stacy: Larry, go get help! Irving: What she said! But, Larry did not run… Instead, the Lemur had decided that, since Irving can't see him, to do the most logical thing possible…bust out his fedora and kick the robot! Stacy: …Did Larry just do that? Larry forgot about Stacy. No one ever said he was a smart agent. But Larry had no time to cover up his secret; he needed to stop these robots.\ Albert: What's going on? Stacy: Uh…the robots seem to be fighting each other. The two robots began to battle. The N-1000 morphed his hand into …a spatula. Norminator: What are you going to do? Fry me to death? N-1000: Sorry, wrong weapon. He then changed it into a deadly laser. Norminator: Much better. Now, let us do battle. The two robots began to engage in epic wa- Monogram: The OWCA interrupts this program by order of…me. This scene is way too epic and heavy for impressionable child readers. Instead, enjoy this picture of a pretty bunny LOOK AT THE PRETTY BUNNNYYYYY… Monogram: Yep, that is one cute bunny. I wanted a pet bunny. But my father didn't let me have one. He said I wasn't responsible with bunnies. I'm the head of an entire animal agency, suck on that! Carl: But didn't Dennis the Bunny go rouge? Monogram: . Back to the epic war. The Norminator was quite beat up, while the N-1000 charged his laser hand… Larry jumped up to kick the robot but…the N-1000 morphed his hand back to normal and punched larry, who flew across the room. Stacy: Larry, no! The Two nerds opened their eyes to see their pet lemur, who was in pet mode now…hanging over the lava pit. Albert and Irving: NOOOOOOOO! Irving: Wait, why do you care? Albert: You may have bought Larry,but he belongs to both of us! And…he's...a good...pet…i guess. Larry may have been in horrible danger, but he still had time to smile at that comment. N-1000: Now, to get rid of this bothersome Lemur. Albert: …NO! You came for Irving and me…but I can't stand to be without larry or Irving so…COME AT ME BRO. Irving: Albert, you don't have to do this. TAKE ME! Albert: No, me! N-1000: Oh, screw it. The N-1000 then…kicked Larry off the edge, and into the lava.. All: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Albert: …No! That didn't happen! Irving: It did…he …threw the lava. Stacy: Anyone want to peek over edge to make sure? Irving: …He's dead . Stacy: I guess that's a no, then. Albert: I…only just started to know him. Irving: He was so…cute. Stacy: He was pretty cool.. Albert: Grrr., hey robot! N-1000: Yes? Albert: You…BASTERD! Irving: Oh a swear. He means business. Albert: No one hurts my le- The N-1000 simply picked up albert and threw acrss the room… very close to the edge of the pit. Irving and Stacy: NOOOOOOOOO! N-1000: Yes! Stacy: Look, you- Irving: Big bucked of bolts~ Stacy: You big tin can! Irving: No one! Stacy: Not one person.. Irving: Ever.\ Stacy: EVER! Both: HURTS ALBERT! They both ran at the robot, as fast as they could. They smacked right into him, hard. The robot tried to push the kids off of him. N-1000: Hey, why can't I push you? Stacy: The magic of friendship? ? : Actually, No They all looked to see…a portal, with both Doof and Monogram in front of it.;/ Monogram: It was my remote. But that last bit was…Doof, are you sweating through your eyes? Doofenshmirtz: Actually yes. My new inator got…messed up.\ Albert: Wait, what's going on? Monogram: First things first, is everyone accounted for? Irving: Well Except for Larry… Stacy: Ugh, I'll check. Stacy peeked her head over the lava pit…and saw Larry still clinging to the edge. Stacy: HE'S ALIVE! Stacy picked Larry up. The two nerds ran over and they all went for a group hug. Monogram: I hate to break up the tender moment, but this portal can't stay open forever. Albert: Wait, let me guess: You are from one week into the future. Doof made a robot to come back here to stop Perry. Monogram made one to stop the bad one, something went wrong, it went after us. Then the bad one went good, and the good one went bad. Right? Doofenshmirtz: ..Note to self: Never mess with nerds. Yes, you are right. I've been watching all this, and man did I screw up. I can't believe my robot became GOOD! Monogram: I can. Doofenshmirtz: Shut up Mr. Pretty bunny. Monogram; …Anyway, it seems like we really messed up today. But we did learn one lesson. Stacy: The future isn't set in stone? Irving: We have to survive bad situations more than prevent them? Albert: Don't be a nitpicker and just enjoy your entertainment? Doofenshmirtz: Robots suck. All: Yeah, that's true. Monogram: Well we got to jet. Doofenshmirtz: And I'm taking my Norminator with me. I'll make him normal again. Monogram: And I will take my N-1000 with me and dismantle it. I'm sorry for all the trouble. They stepped through the portal and went home. Irving: I'm glad we're all okay. Stacy: Yeah, and I am very happy that Larry here is still alive. He's…a special guy *Whisper* I promise not to reveal your secret to anyone,, okay? Larry nodded. Stacy: And I think what you did was very sweet, Albert Albert: I guess I can say the same for you. They quickly hugged. Irving: Okay enough love. I'm happy that's all over. I guess I can have epic adventures without the boys after all! Just then, Phineas and Ferb came in. Phineas: Hey, we heard they was something cool going on here. What happened today? Irving: A killer robot from the future came to destroy me, while another one came to protect me. But we destroyed' it. Ferb: ...Cool And that's all I have to say about that. END OF EPISODE 13 Category: Gurgy's Pages Category:Dialogue Category:Irving Category:Albert Category:Norm Category:Fanon Works